Irpe
by bellybilbil
Summary: It's that look on his face that she hates so much. It's that way one side of those lips of his tilts upward. It's that look that can tell so many things – arrogance, confidence, pretense. Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline Forbes honestly hates him and his smirk. AU. Klaroline. One shot


Irpe

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Author's Notes: AU story again :) All human and relative the same age… except for Jenna and Alaric

o-o-o-o-o

It's that look on his face that she hates so much.

It's that look on his face that makes her squirm.

It's that way one side of those lips of his tilts upward.

It's that look that can tell so many things – arrogance, confidence, pretence

_That smirk._

Caroline Forbes honestly hates that smirk.

She honestly can't understand how one face; one that looks so innocent and sweet can have that look that is a complete three sixty.

_Klaus Mikaelson_

Boy, she hates him and that smirk of his.

o-o-o-o-o

_"Did you hear? Damon Salvatore is taking Elena Gilbert to the dance!"_

_"His brother, Stefan, is taking Rebekah Mikaelson too!"_

_"Elijah is going stag though. Bummer."_

_"How about Kol?"_

_"He's taking Bonnie Bennett."_

_"That just leaves Klaus! Who do you think he'll ask?"_

_"I hope he'll ask me!"_

Caroline rolls her eyes as she walks through the corridor of the second floor of the east wing. She isn't so sure if she's annoyed by or she pities how everyone is on the lookout for who Klaus is asking to the dance. Caroline really doesn't know what the deal with that guy is. So what if he's good looking? So what if he has this devil may care attitude that contradicts his angelic face? So what if he's so mysteriously alluring? So what if he is _the _Klaus Mikaelson?

Caroline really doesn't get what the deal is with him and his obvious popularity.

She shakes the thoughts away, rushing down the stairs to reach the first floor. She can't wait to be reunited with the cafeteria and her friends any minute from now. Caroline turns left and skids to a stop. A huge crowd is hovering over the entrance to the cafeteria. Her eyes roll again, quite used to this by now. Some guy is probably inside, ready with a huge ass 'proposal' for the dance. She is used to it but it doesn't mean that it doesn't annoy her. It's delaying her eating time.

Just as she turns to head to the back entrance of the cafeteria, a scream keeps her frozen place.

_"There she is! It's Caroline Forbes!"_

Her eyes widen and she fights the curiosity and barely manages to not turn out. What do they mean? Why is she feeling many pairs of eyes staring at her? She is certain, even without seeing, that everyone has their attention on her. But why? Caroline makes a move to run to only stop when she hears familiar voices trying to get through the crowd; footsteps coming towards her as she finally dares to look.

"There you are!" Elena rests her hands on her knees as she catches her breath. "We've been waiting for you."

She glances in fear at all the students gawking at her. "What the hell is going on?"

"I really think you need to see this."

Without really bothering to way for a reply, Elena takes her best friend's hand before a loud _move out of the way_ is heard courtesy of one Damon Salvatore. Almost like the story of Moses she has read in the Bible countless times, Caroline sees the sea of students part in half; the entrance of the cafeteria visible once more. From where she is, she can see more students inside, huddling around something she can't quite see, and as Elena drags her closer and closer, she gets a better view of what the big deal is. Needless to say, she is stunned speechless as soon as she reaches inside.

Klaus is standing by the table in the center of the room; the ever present smirk on his face and a bouquet of gardenias in one hand. It's that smirk of his that reeks of arrogance and certainty and Caroline fights the urge to scowl, suddenly anxious and nervous to find out what he wants and get the hell out of there… Well, after she grabs a bite to eat.

"There you are, love." The smirk on his face broadens and his accent fills the room as he easily ignored every other person in the cafeteria. "I've been waiting for you."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "What do you want?"

"Well… Will you go to the dance with me?"

Her eyes widen much more than she thinks they can and her jaw threatens to hit the floor. _What the hell? _They have barely spoken to each other ever since they have known the other exists. She is highly annoyed of him and is certain that he knows nothing about her… and now he wants to ask her out to the dance in front of everyone?

Klaus chuckles under his breath. "Come on, Caroline… We all know you'll say yes so just spare everyone the suspense already."

"No."

If it's at all possible, everyone in the room holds their breath and blinks in unison. Murmurs of various versions of _'Did she really say no to Klaus_ spread across the audiences and this time, it's Klaus's turn to be shocked. Caroline's jaw is clenched and so are her fists. She isn't like those other girls who are wrapped around Klaus's finger. No. She is so much more than that and she isn't going to let this accented who-the-hell-does-he-think-he-is change that.

"Do I even know you?" She arches an eyebrow, watching as his face hardens. "I know you are Klaus Mikaelson, this popular, arrogant guy who has girls at his beck and call. Sorry to disappoint you, _love_, but I'd rather be the wallflower of the dance than go with you."

With that, she turns on heel and walks out of the cafeteria, forgetting the fact that she hasn't eaten and just revelling how she has put that guy in his place. Where is his smirk now? Gone. That makes her happy. She fights the urge to roll her eyes as Elena appears by her side with Bonnie in tow this time; shock still clearly written on the faces of her best friends.

"You just said no to Klaus."

"Yep, I did."

Bonnie nods slowly. "No one has ever done that before."

A smug smile crosses the blonde woman's beautiful face. "I know."

o-o-o-o-o

Life hasn't been the same ever since she said no to Klaus to say the least. She has gained just as many 'supporters' and enemies. A day never ends without her hearing _'How can she do that to Niklaus?' _or _'She doesn't deserve Klaus anyway'_ and many, many other comments. Caroline's fine with them but that's because that it surprises her how Klaus hasn't done anything to torment her. Despite the angelic baby face he sports, he knows how to make anyone who crosses him live in hell being the egotistical, bad guy image he has. It makes her curious that he hasn't done anything to her… but then again he has been practicing along with the rest of the soccer squad for the finals.

A game which happens to be today

A game which she is actually watching and cheering for

Surprisingly, it does not surprise anyone that she is there to support the team that is one game away from being champions. Everyone knows by now that she isn't there for Klaus, the team's star goalie. She is here to cheer on someone who is actually her friend and the star striker of the team, Tyler Lockwood. With Elena's hand clasped tightly in her own, Caroline takes a peek at the scoreboard. There isn't much time left and both teams have one goal each. The opposing team has possession of the ball as they fight their way across the field; the ball kicked and passed between many pairs of feet. Everyone, even Caroline, watches anxiously as the other team's star striker takes hold of the ball; his eyes narrowing as he sets his sights on Klaus and the goal.

"Don't fuck this up. Don't fuck this up." Caroline mumbles over and over again under her breath as the opponent searches for the right moment to kick the ball and it ends up happening sooner than later.

Everyone can see how hard the ball is kicked, how it can be the potential winning shot. Elena squeezes Caroline's hand tighter as they watch the ball fly right into Klaus's waiting arms. Klaus smirks at his rival before sending the ball flying once again, landing square on Tyler's chest. The ball rolls off his chest and the tide of the game easily shifts back to the other side. Tyler easily dodges the pair of opponents heading his way, mindful of the ball rolling by his feet. The other team's goalie is tall and quick and he knows he can't mess up. It's this possession or never. He positions himself and kicks the ball just right. Everyone holds their breath and Caroline fights the urge to look away in fear.

"Goal! Goal!" The announcer's voice boomed through the speakers. "Goal!"

The winning crowd erupts into cheers as his teammates rush towards Tyler, jumping on him and hugging him in triumph. The students slowly spill into the field to join the celebration. Elena gently nudges Caroline forward, nodded towards where Tyler is standing. Everyone around him is congratulating him but his attention is solely on the bleachers, specifically her. Caroline waits until Elena reassures her that she is going to be fine on her own before she finally joins the people in the field, weaving through the crowd until she reaches Tyler's side.

"So you're the hero of the game, huh?" Caroline rolls her eyes good naturedly when he grins, wrapping her arms around his neck, and whispers into his hear. "Congratulations, Ty."

He wraps his own arms around her slender waist. "You're my lucky charm, Care."

She rolls her eyes at that yet again but doesn't say anything more. Caroline merely buries her face against the crook of his neck and allows him to lift her off the ground. The celebration around them continues yet it doesn't seem like they care at all; Caroline completely missing the look of utter disappointment on Klaus's face.

o-o-o-o-o

"You're coming to the party, right?" Tyler asks softly; a friendly arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"I will." She nods. "I have to get a few things from the building though."

"Go get them." The dark haired striker drops his arm gently to his side. "I'll wait for you."

Caroline sends him a grateful smile before rushing out of the gym towards the building where she has left some of her things. There are many ways to get there but the fastest one is through the open parking lot. As she makes a turn, she skids to a stop when she hears a loud voice of a very angry man. Looking around quickly, she hides behind a thick post, carefully peeking out to see Klaus and an older man – his father.

"You can't go to the after party. We're going home."

"But dad… Why?" Klaus protests in disbelief. "We won the game. I played well. Why can't I go?"

"You didn't play well _enough_." His father spits out. "The opponent shouldn't have scored at all. How can you let their first goal happen?"

He runs a hand down his face. "Dad, I stopped the last one. I did all what I could do so that their goal wouldn't happen again."

"You can't go the party." His tone rises in volume and Caroline can't help but flinch. "That's final, boy."

Klaus's shoulders slump and he merely manages a weak nod in reply before he drags himself after his father. Once she is certain that the coast is clear, Caroline comes out of her hiding place. The boy she has known to be so arrogant and so full of himself is gone, replaced by this vulnerable, hurt person that she has barely recognized. She may never have liked Klaus before… but at least she somewhat understands why he is the way he is.

o-o-o-o-o

_"I can't believe you missed the party, bro. It was so much fun."_

_"Hey, where were you last night? We didn't get to celebrate that goal-keeping of yours, Nik."_

_"Your parents must be so proud of you, huh?"_

Klaus snorts softly to himself. What pride are they talking about? He is never good enough, especially to his father. He scowls heavily, hating how much he has missed thanks to skipping the party. Sure, Tyler has done a good job scoring their second goal. But he is the other hero of the game for guarding their goal well. Everyone in his school seems to realize that but how come the one who matters most can't?

"… Klaus?"

He pauses mid-step, lifting his gaze from the floor to meet Caroline's. It stuns him how the expression on her face is so different from the one he is used to getting from her, the girl who rejected him in front of all those people. The memory wipes the shock off his face and his face hardens. He is not in the mood to even smirk right now.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to say…" She hesitates before sucking in a sharp breath. "I just wanted to say you did great yesterday. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Caroline abruptly turns around and leaves. When he is certain that she isn't going to look back, his mouth parts open in shock at her words. Klaus knows right away that she somehow knows about the conversation he and his father had in the parking lot after the game. Is what she did out of pity? His eyes narrow. He does not need anyone's pity… especially when his own self-pity has been overflowing already.

o-o-o-o-o

"You heard us."

Caroline jumps in fright and she nearly drops the books cradled in her arms. Taking in a deep breath, she closes the door of her locker, revealing a smirking Klaus. He is smirking as per usual but she can easily see the façade he's put up and the real emotions in his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard us." He repeats. "In the parking lot yesterday, remember? You heard me and my dad."

The blonde gulps. "I-I'm really sorry, Klaus. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's just that I was on my way to get a few things and I was supposed to pass through the parking lot but then I heard your dad and… Well, I got scared."

Klaus runs a frustrated hand through his hair yet she knows that he has accepted her explanation. "Yeah, well… Whatever it is you heard, keep it to yourself, alright? You said you aren't anything like those other girls. Those other girls thrive on gossip. Prove yourself."

He is ready to leave when her voice stops him. "I meant what I said."

"What?"

"You probably think I said it because I feel sorry for you." Caroline continues. "I feel sorry for your dad, but not you. I meant what I said earlier, Klaus. You did great yesterday. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

He stares disbelievingly at her for a long time before he utters the words she never expects to hear from him.

_"Thank you."_

o-o-o-o-o

They aren't really friends… well, sort of. At the very least she can say that she and Klaus don't hate each other's guts anymore. Sure, he is still confident and all that and he still wears that patented smirk of his but she has learned to see past that already. It hasn't been an easy process but slowly yet surely, he has allowed her into his life, revealing a side of him that she only gets to see. It's easy to read the upward tilting of one side of his lips these days. She just knows when it's a smirk of arrogance, taunt, gratitude or even when it's just mask that conceals that side of him that he has kept hidden all his time.

It surprises everyone around them how they've come from being enemies to friends but needless to say, Caroline is grateful. The cafeteria rejection has remained a topic that they haven't discussed but maybe it's better that way. It isn't that important anyway because they both know that they aren't quite the same people anymore.

"So who's your date to the dance, Nik?"

Klaus keeps his eyes on the mirror as he puts on his tie. "No one."

"No one? Is the word ending now?" Kol deadpans.

"Very funny." He mutters dryly, grinning when his tie finally reached perfection.

"But there is a girl, is there?" Kol rolls his eyes when his brother glared. "I know you too well, Klaus. Never forget that."

The older man shrugs on his coat. "Let's just put it this way… I have to charm the wallflower tonight."

o-o-o-o-o

The dance is already in full swing when he arrives. After a short visit to the registration tabled manned by Alaric Saltzman and Jenna Sommers, Klaus heads straight to the table of the football team, greeting them before taking a seat. Silently, he looks around in search for the woman who has managed to consume most of his thoughts. He easily finds her three tables away, seated between Stefan and Elena. Even from afar, he can tell just how beautiful Caroline looks that night.

"I don't know what happened between you that made you friends but know this…" Tyler suddenly makes his presence felt, sitting on the empty chair beside him. "Hurt her and I will treat you like I treat those balls during practice."

It takes a moment or two before his words sink but they do nonetheless. "I guess I'm safe, mate."

It's half an hour later when the dance floor is 'declared' open and students flood the vacant space as soon as the announcement has been made. Most of his teammates are gone in an instant and Klaus notices how many girls are sending him hopeful and even desperate looks. He knows they want to dance with him but the problem is, he wants to dance with one girl and one girl only.

Getting up from his seat, he quickly scans the gym in search for the one girl and lets out a laugh when he finds her leaning against the wall, watching everyone around her. Making up his mind, Klaus makes his way to her, donning that smirk that she has once loved to hate. He stops just in her line of vision and he easily notices the blush that stains her cheeks as he studies her more closely this time, appreciating how her maroon gown complemented her in so many ways.

"Close your mouth, Klaus. A fly might wander in."

He rolls his eyes but follows nonetheless. "There are no flies here, love."

This time around, it's her turn to smirk and he can't help but think of how alluring she looks. "You never know."

Klaus rolls his eyes again before he holds his hand out to her. "Will you dance with me?"

He expects her to hesitate or to even say no. But she always been a woman full of surprises and she proves this much as she puts her hand in his and nods in acceptance. A look of honest surprise crosses his face and he slowly leads her to the dance floor; the two joining the many pairs already slow dancing on the floor. They are both silent as they face each other. He attempts another smirk but she easily sees past that now, choosing to be the one to initiate contact as she puts her arms gently around his neck. As if they have a mind of their own, his hands find her waist as they begin to sway along to the melody.

"I know I should've said it earlier but…" He takes in a deep breath as if he's finding the courage. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Caroline blushes again and he realizes how much he loves it when she does. "You look great too."

Klaus smirks one again but this time, it's that charming version she has learned to love. "Well, what can I say? I am Niklaus Mikaelson after all."

The blonde laughs. "Some things will never change, will they?"

"Some." He repeats and suddenly, he starts looking so unsure.

A look of concern crosses her face. "Klaus, what's wrong?"

"Well, I-I…" Klaus scowls when he realizes he has stuttered. "I was just wondering… I was just wondering… Will you go out to dinner with me?"

She is too stunned to speak for a moment but soon, she slightly tightens her arms around his neck. "Take me to a candlelight dinner and you've got a deal."

o-o-o-o-o

It's that look on his face that she loves so much.

It's that look on his face that makes her squirm.

It's that way both sides of those lips of his tilt upward.

It's that look that can tell so many things – surprise, happiness, affection, love

_That smile_

Caroline Forbes honestly loves that smile.

She honestly can't understand how one face; one that has once looked so annoyingly arrogant can have that look that is a complete three sixty.

_Klaus Mikaelson_

Boy, she loves him and that smile of his.


End file.
